To Silence a Mockingbird
by My Vantilene
Summary: After Robin's de-aged the hunt for the catalyst of these injected changes, Dr. Light, is on. But who knew this could cause such muddled and mangled side-effects of severed trust and broken promises? Could this one debacle be the end of Young Justice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Why else would Supermartian be happening?

_Hello. For those of you new to how my stories work this is where I rant about things before I actually start writing the chapter, acknowledge reviewers, or just unprofessionally give you more info about my life that you really did not want. But since I don't have anything to say this is pointlessly here. _

Chapter I

It was a highly unsuspecting day when Robin disappeared. Superboy was standing next to Miss Martian in the kitchen as she failed at preparing a California Roll, his eyes glancing ever so surreptitiously to the fuzzy screen of the TV, not wanting to miss a moment of his favorite part. Kaldur was pushing himself too hard in training, still trying to get over Tula, despite his new task of trying to snuff out the mole on the team, which he had hardly given any thought to. Artemis was on the couch, sneaking peeks at Superboy as he looked her way – well, towards the way of the static on the TV. Wally was nowhere to be found, and since neither was Robin, everyone just suspected they were there off doing something that would eventually lead to trouble. Trouble no one wanted to deal with at the moment. So, they ignored their absence. It was only when Wally ran into the kitchen shouting that anyone sensed anything was wrong.

"Guys! Guys! You got to help! Dr. Light has Robin!"

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"Where?" Artemis inquired, stepping up from the couch.

"Just outside! Come on!"

"Shouldn't we get Kaldur…?" Megan questioned.

"No time!" Wally insisted, grabbing Miss Martian's hand and leading her out the "backdoor."

Once everyone was outside, they started to search over the large rocks.

"Do you remember where you saw him?" Artemis interrogated warily, at this point doubting Wally's story. This could all be another joke.

"Oh my glob! I see him!" Wally shouted, running to a spot far to the left. The rest of the team ran over at normal speeds, besides Miss Martian, who had flown. Superboy secretly envied her for that. When they reached the spot, all were confused as they saw a red, gold, and black Kevlar suit pooled in a heap. Wally picked up the bundle, and all were surprised to see a small boy in his arms, maybe around the age of three or four.

"Is that…?" Artemis pointed to the kid. Wally nodded.

"Batman is going to eat us alive."

~*~FANFICTION~*~KEEPS~*~ERASING~*~MY~*~BORDERS~*~

Wally sat in a steel chair overlooking all the records of Dr. Light they had on file that had been spilled all over the table in front of him. Batman sat in the chair on the opposite side, his Batglare subdued somewhat by the cowl. But that still didn't stop the agonizing stare that seemed to take on new life once his retinas and rods closed in on the intangible feeling of having an invisible hand reach down his throat and pull his heart out. He could barely breath as veins (metaphorically, of course) reached out for atriums that no longer resided within his ribcage. He let out a small whimper before Batman finally stopped.

"Now, tell me, Kid Flash, what happened out there when you two were out on the rocks?"

"Dr. Light, he caught us by surprise. We were just sitting there, skipping rocks out into the ocean when I heard him scream. I turned around and Dr. Light was there, he injected Robin with some sort of black liquid, then came after me. I ran inside to get help. When we came back out, he was gone and Robin was…like that." He pointed towards were Megan was holding the sleeping vigilante.

There was a low roll of notes, almost like the buzzing of a bee. He turned to see the Dark Knight, with his lips opening and closing subtly.

"Are you…growling at me?"

"I'm going to meet with the League's doctors to see if we can't reverse whatever Dr. Light has injected him with." He stood up, ignoring his question completely, "In the meantime, Robin will stay here. I'll be back with the doctors to run tests as soon as possible, but with how busy they are, I don't know how long that could be. Now, no giving him grapefruit (that inexplicably makes him hyper), do not let him trick you into a game of hide-and-seek, that almost always ends in disaster, do not give him a dictionary, for reasons I believe are obvious, no tricking him into taking off his mask, do not forcefully take it off of him, and after this is over, your opinion of him as a teammate should not change. After all, this is not _his_ fault." He looked to Wally accusingly, then headed out the door.

~*~OOOOH~*~THIS~*~IS~*~A~*~BORDER~*~OOOOH~*~

The first night he stayed with the team, he was sound asleep before any of it actually happened. Or, well, so they thought. Wally awoke to find the screeching of moving chairs against a linoleum floor. He opened one eye lazily, then finally got the other one up. He walked over to the kitchen to find Robin there, trying to put a chair next to the cabinet so he could reach its contents.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. Robin, out of shock lost his footing and fell off the tall stool. Kid Flash sped to catch him, then set the boy down on the floor, patting his head.

"What were you doing all the way up there?"

He stared up at Wally with wide-eyes for quite sometime, before he shrunk back behind the stool and shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Robin you can tell me."

"I- I was hungry." His voice was shaking and it sounded so…so young, younger than Wally had been anticipating.

"Were you, now?" he asked, bending down on his knees to get eye-level with him. Robin squirmed and held the bar stool closer.

"It's okay I'm a friend." He held out a hand. Robin reluctantly took it. With his hand, he hoisted him into his arms and looked around in the cabinet he was trying to reach.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Um, just some cereal."

"Okay, then." He took a blue bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on a corner of the countertop, closest to the fridge. One-handedly, he took out some Honey Nut Cheerios and poured it into the bowl, along with the milk. He put them both back in their respective places.

"Here." He set the boy down on the stool and pulled the bowl over to him, throwing a spoon in next to it, "Dig in!"

"T-thank you…"

He ruffled his ebony hair, "No problem."

~*~WOULDJA~*~LOOK~*~AT~*~THAT~*~ANOTHER~*~BORDER~*~

When Robin woke up the next day, he was in the arms of Miss Martian, but there was something off about her, her arms were moving back and forth slightly. Meaning…she was either running or rocking him. He propped himself up on his hands and looked around.

"Who are you?" he inquired with wide, fearful eyes.

"I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. This is Artemis," she pointed to the blonde sitting on the couch next to her, "This is Superboy, but you can call him Conner," she pointed to the man sitting next to her, "And this is Aqualad, but you can call him Kaldur." She pointed to another man, "And I think you're already acquainted with Wally?" He nodded, "Good. We're going to take care of you while Batman is meeting with some scientists up at Watchtower." She smiled down at him, "So, Robin, what do you want to do?"

"Umm…"

_AN: Hurray for short introductory chapter! Now, I know this story may seem like your typical Robin's-de-aged-let's-have-some-fun fic, but it's not. Maybe for the first two or three chapters, but after that it gets good. :D I'm so excited! But I'm going to have some major trouble writing for the next two chapters. Sorry, I know I do this a lot, but, um, suggestions for Baby!Robin shenanigans? I have no idea what to do for that. 0.0 But from there, I have this story all mapped out. It's going to be a fun ride. There's a reason I put this in the suspense category… _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Go figure.

_Sooooo…I am totally in love with The Ballad of Barry Allen by Jim's Big Ego. I was singing it so loudly while writing this. And almost all of my reviews said "Love your borders!" I don't get that. But I followed one reviewer's advice and it didn't seem to work, so I'm going to try again next time to see if I can get them back to normal. (Not that they've ever really been normal.) Now, I'm only doing one or two suggestions cause I REALLY want to get to the second phase of my ingenious plan (Mwhaha). And I'm going to see Tekken: Blood Vengeance which will only be playing in select theaters in the US for one night only so I'm stoked, so this might be published tomorrow instead of today. And I think all the suggestions I got were AMAmazing, but…if I did some the storyline afterwards wouldn't make sense. _

_A special thanks to _**Sylviechic, Littleblackkitteh, BloodlyCherryBlossom, Hiyami, **_and Anons, _**WhoKilledCockRobin **_and _**The Grayson**

Chapter II

"Do you have anything to color?"

Megan smiled sweetly and picked him up as she got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She opened up a drawer and showed him the notebook.

"Do you want some crayons?"

He nodded violently. She reached into the same drawer and pulled out a pack of them. He smiled widely and began to color. As she watched the toddler devour the crayon's edge by smudging it against the paper, there was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Yes, Kaldur?" she inquired, turning around to face him.

"I'm going for some extra…_training_…you want to accompany me?" The red blush against her green skin gave her the complexion of a Christmas wreath.

"S-sure." She looked back to Robin, "Um…" she held up a finger, "Hold on a sec."

She walked out of the kitchen to where Artemis and Superboy were, "Oh, Supey?" she sang.

"Yes?" he questioned with his full attention.

"Do you mind taking care of Robin for me?"

"Not at all!"

"Thanks," she picked up the toddler who released a yelp of surprise from being picked up so suddenly, "It means the world to me!" with that she stuffed Robin into his arms and ran off with Kaldur.

"That. Was. Pathetic." Artemis turned to look at him sincerely, despite her facetious words, "Can't you see she's not in to you?"

"Shut up!" he yelled. Then he heard a whimper, coming from his arms. His arms had tightened around the boy and caused bruising. When he uncoiled them, he found him clumped up in a small ball, tears dripping from his mask.

"Oh sh–"

"Language!" Superboy hushed her, as his eyes took on a different approach…he looked more like Superman…after he looked down at a kitten he saved from the horror and evil of…well, a tree. He scooped the boy closer in his arms, gentler this time, and held him against his chest.

"I think you broke him, a little." Artemis whispered, her voice soft, compassion for the small boy hidden somewhere in her words. Another whimper emerged from him.

"Here, let me see him." Artemis reached over and plucked the boy from Conner's arms and cradled him in her own.

"He's so…"

"Breakable?"

"I was going to say small, but, hmm, with adjectives, to each, their own." She smiled, rocking the boy a little bit, back and forth. He snuggled closer against her.

"It's just…I remember the first time we met…I hurt him. A lot. And Robin's just so…vulnerable. I'm scared it might happen again. Like it did just now."

"Oh, Conner, no one blames you, and he's fine now, see?" She looked down at the boy.

"Aww!" she beamed. Superboy just had a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"When are you ever that...?"

"That nice?" she laughed, "When Wally's not around."

"Isn't everybody?"

"I suppose you're right." She lifted him up a little higher, "Hmm…he doesn't seem to be sleeping…Robin?" He rubbed his eyes a little and tried to stand up, but slipped on Artemis's knee.

"Whoa!" she caught him, "Easy there, Robin. Now, what else do you want to do?"

"Umm…"

~*~CLIFFHANGER~*~…~*~AGAIN~*~

"And you're saying this formula was…_injected_?"

"Yes…" Batman informed him for the umpteenth time, the back of his throat humming a low tune.

"Are you…growling at me?"

"Just tell me the results already!" he shouted, anger shooting off him in spades.

"Well, since this was injected into his blood, it seems to have attached itself to the white and red blood cells, when those carry through his veins they deliver the change to his whole body. But that could take some time to fully transpire. So I assume Dr. Light injected him before hand and maybe gave him a stabilizer or maybe something to speed the process along when he arrived there the second time."

"You're saying he could have been there another time, and we didn't have any idea?"

"Well, who was watching the surveillance tapes?"

"…Canary…"

_FLASHFRICKINBACK!_

"Oh, come on, Ollie! I'm on the clock!"

"Like you need the extra money…"

"Hmm…you make a good point, Hot Shot…"

"Then let's get out of here…"

_FLASHFRICKINFORWARD!_

"Great. Well, at least we have it on tape." He grabbed his coat, "I'll be heading back to Mt. Justice, see if Dr. Light was stupid enough to leave the cameras intact."

"Good luck, Sir."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved the comment off and left.

~*~BORDER~*~FRICKIN~*~LINE~*~

"_A Tale of Two Cities_? Are you sure? This is a big book, Robin." She had the boy in one of her arms and the book in the other. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Please read it to me!"

"Um…Okay. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times–"

"Wait! Um…is Wally here?"

"Well, yeah," she giggled, "He must be somewhere here, lurking."

"Well, um, can I change my book? I want to read the one by that Dr. Seuss guy!"

"Okay, sure." She exchanged the book for Green Eggs and Ham.

~*~SO~*~YEAH~*~JUST~*~WONDERING~*~…~*~HOW~*~DO~*~SUPERHEROES~*~MAKE~*~A~*~LIVING?~*~I~*~MEAN~*~DO~*~THEY~*~GET~*~PAID~*~THROUGH~*~TAXES~*~OR~*~WHAT?~*~

Kaldur was weight lifting in the hundreds while Megan configured the weights themselves, switching them out on command with her telekinesis. She couldn't help but blush again when his muscles bulged and glistened with sweat.

"So, um, my school is sort of…having Homecoming soon, and well, uh, I was just wondering if…you know, if it wasn't too much of a hassle, with you know hiding your gills and all if you could…"

"I'd be honored to accompany you." Kaldur smiled as he continued to bench.

"If you mean by accompanying that–"

"Yes. I will be your date."

Megan inwardly squealed with happiness.

~*~OR~*~IS~*~IT~*~LIKE~*~THE~*~PEOPLE~*~THEY~*~SAVE~*~ARE~*~SENT~*~A~*~BILL~*~LIKE~*~AT~*~THE~*~HOSPITAL?~*~

"Hey, Superboy, can you help me?" Artemis asked, sitting next to Superboy on the green couches.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Robin wants to go outside…do you mind coming with me?"

"Is that what accompanying means?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so–"

"So…this is a date?"

"What? No, we're just letting Robin go outside, run around, you know, kid things."

"Okay…sure…" He got up. "Where is Robin, anyways?"

"What? He was here a second ago. Robin!" she looked around, "Robin!" She ran down the halls, "Robin, there you are!" she saw the small boy walking in the halls. She leaned over and picked him up.

"What were you doing over here, I thought you wanted to go outside?"

"I do. But I was just wondering if anyone had a dictionary…"

"You know you're not allowed to have dictionaries…"

"Yeah, I know. Can we just go outside now?"

"As you wish. Come on, Conner, I found him!" she called to the clone as she headed for the "backdoor." The land shifted and they walked up the elevating stair to ground level.

"Whoa." Robin squirmed out of Artemis's hands and made it to the ground. "It's so pretty out here!' He marveled, then he turned back to the older teenagers,

"Do you guys want to play Duck-Duck-Goose?"

"What? No." Superboy grunted.

"Oh, come on, Conner," Artemis nudged him, "It'll be fun." He felt a tugging on his pant's leg.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please…?" he begged, giving him the best puppy dog face he could muster while the mask was still covering his eyes.

"Fine." He angrily muttered, sitting down on the floor [_Yes, Cadmus taught him how to play Duck-Duck-Goose. It was, like, top priority_.]

"Yay!" Robin squealed, sitting down next to him, "Artemis should be it!"

"Fine, fine."

"Duck." She patted Robin's head.

"Duck." She patted Conner's head.

"Duck." She patted Robin's head once more.

"Duck." She patted Conner's head again, as well.

"Duck." Robin.

"Duck." Conner.

"Duck." Robin.

"Goose!" She smacked Conner on the head, then started running. He chased after her, a devious grin plastered on his face. Robin cheered in the background as Conner side-tackled her (gently, of course) and pinned her to the floor. Her breathing was hard and she blushed once she realized their position. Robin just cackled a younger version of his notorious laugh.

_AN:_

_This one was super hard for me to write because I kept getting sidetracked watching parodies on youtube. So, yeah, it's short. Hope you enjoyed! And while I was writing duck so many times I made two typos. Now, to understand fully, please looked down at your keyboard. What is close to D? F, right? _

_..._

_And what is close to U? It's I, isn't it? Try spelling duck that way._

_You know that button below this sentence is just so irresistable...all juicy and tender...you know you want to press it... _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but *insert name here* does not own YJ. Please leave a review after the beep.

_Sorry, it took sooooo long to get to this. I'm working on a "dramatic" one-shot for Break Blade as I'm trying to finish this at the moment. And before that I slept over a friend's house and watched Insidious. That. Scared. Me. BADLY. I was crying by the end of it. I really can not take scary movies. And I did not sleep at all. Then in the morning the people I watched Insidious with and me went to Whitewater while I was still on no sleep. I got back last night, then went straight to bed. So, after watching a million episodes of Phineas and Ferb and Meet the Robinsons (love that movie) to try and forget about that creepy ending, I began to write this. Enjoy. _

_Today, things get interesting._

_And it's really short because of the aforementioned problem. I am so paranoid at the moment and cannot focus all that well._

Chapter III

"Hey." Wally called to the rest of the team who where currently occupying the couches. "Anyone seen Robin?"

"Well, we just got finished watching The Fox and the Hound with him…now that you mention it, where is he?" Artemis looked around in a speedy search. She then shrugged, "You're faster Flash Boy, why don't you look?"

"It's. Kid. Flash." He shook a fist at her.

"You want me to go with you?" Megan asked.

"Nah. I got it. He couldn't have gotten far." With that he sped down the hall

~*~WELCOME~*~TO~*~GOOD~*~BURGER~*~HOME~*~OF~*~THE~*~GOOD~*~BURGER~*~CAN~*~I~*~TAKE~*~YOUR~*~ORDER?~*~

Robin typed down on the inky black keyboard swiftly while throwing glances back over his shoulder.

No, he wasn't being paranoid. Nor was he in anyway eccentric. He had the right to be jittery, as he swung his legs back and forth to excrete the uneasiness. He nearly jumped out of the tall stool when his trepidations came true. A hand opened the door and an unwarranted stream of light shifted into the dark room, striking the shrouding darkness.

"Hey, Rob."

"Hiya, Wally!" he waved cheerfully, his eyes giving off the most innocent impression he could muster at the time. It was only when a lock twirled and the door closed, encasing them completely in darkness, save for the faint glow of the computer screen, that he knew the jig was up.

"Watcha doin' there, Rob?"

"Nothing…"

"Looks like you're hacking."

"Don't you have to be, like, really, _really _smart to be able to do that?" Wally looked from the computer screen, to him, back to the computer screen, then back to him. He released an amused, twisted laugh.

"But I think you're smart, Robin. I think you're a little smarter than you let on…" he grabbed the small boy by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"We knew the formula wasn't quite complete. We knew it wouldn't completely affect you. We knew it would either take your memories or take your appearance. We were surprised when it worked so well…but, Robin, it was you? All you? I must say," he threw the boy against the wall and winced slightly when he heard a menacing thud and a small whimper, "I am impressed." He then leaned over the computer, X-ing out of documents, deleting files, old websites of magazine clipping and anything else the Boy Wonder had managed to find while combing through the internet for answers.

"I like you, Dick. You're my best friend – always have been, always will be, and I don't want to hurt you, but…" he stopped finagling the computer and stood up slowly walking over to where the three-year-old sat in a mangled hump, "If you get in my way, I will not hesitate."

"W-why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he lightly smiled, "I made a deal with the devil."

"Who?"

"Well, if I told you…it wouldn't be a secret anymore." He picked up the small boy and unlocked the door.

"Now, since I know you love the act, you ready for some more? I told them I would come looking for you and I can't come back empty handed, now could I?" Then he bent over and whispered, "Batman was right when he said you shouldn't tell anyone your identity, Dick." He gave him a glare, but didn't say I word.

_AN:_

_Mwhahaha! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously?

_Hello, all you wonderful readers out there! Fed-Ex is being _**retarded**_. I ordered some books (because when I go to a book store it's just a charade of "Can I get this?" "No. Let me look online so I can find a crappy copy for ten cents that costs twenty bucks shipping.") and they finally got here. And the package was smack-dab in the middle of a huge puddle. There were dry areas around it, but it was just completely submerged in water. So I brought it inside and dried it, cursing the Postal Mail System (also known as PMS) all the while. So this is for you civil people who would have the common decency to leave a package, not in the puddle in front of my house, but on my porch mat. _

**AvenJackel, Hiyami, Small Town Girl, Anon **_and an Anon who did not leave a name are AMAmazing people._

_Now, I'm not going to acknowledge reviewers every chapter. It's random. Or when I get a really good review. So give me good reviews! Please, I want them!_

_And I love how _**AvenJackel **_in Chapter 2 put "This is pretty adorable!" and then the Anon for Chapter 3 put "shit just got real…" xD You guys make me so happy. And _**geek179**_! You're back! I thought I scared you away when I talked to Roxas in my AN that one time…nice to see you haven't been mauled by a bear. (Sorry, inside joke with another writer on this site…) And as for the interesting pairings? None of them are solid. Just keep that in mind…_

_ANYWAYS!_

_This chapter has music in it! Stranger by Katie Costello. If any of you watch Switched at Birth, you'll probably recognize it. And one more thing! This story has no slash! But if you're like that, you can think of it however you want._

Chapter IV

"Hiya guys!" Wally called, waving his free hand, seeing as the other one harbored the Boy Wonder.

"Oh, hey, Wally. I see you found him." Artemis stated wearily as she curved her pencil along the fresh canvas of a blank sketchbook.

"Yup. Um, I'm just going to take him outside for some fresh air, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

One goofy smile and clumsy exit later she found herself alone once more. She tossed the sketchbook aside and hurriedly snatched the laptop out of its bag. She speedily typed in the password and began typing. Upon reaching the files her bug that had been installed in Cadmus, she took out a pair of earplugs and put them in.

_Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?_

_We have some means of control…what concerns me is the children. We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist._

_Yes. But one we can use to our advantage. Even the temporary lost of the weapon could prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the Light…_

She pressed pause on the recording and scribbled some notes down on the sketchbook, underneath her drawings. She heard the shuffling of feet and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the menacing expression on Superboy's face.

"What? You've never seen a girl study before?" His face blanked for a moment, but then settled on confused surprise.

"You don't…trust me, do you?"

"What? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You haven't done anything wrong to me."

"I have super hearing, remember? You were listening to something…having to do with me. Are you talking to someone in the League? Batman? Green Arrow? …Superman…?"

"No. It was just –" she looked around for a moment, then pulled out a slick, metallic device, "Come here. And be a doll and tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" She turned it on and half of it floated in the air, a blue light emanating from what lay underneath.

_Hey, Arty. Did you hear? Aqualad knows there is a mole on your team. He'll be looking for…him. I know who he is. Do you? Mind control, promises of revenge, clandestine deals with the devil, the right to take back what is naturally theirs. All of them have a weakness. Except that Martian. But she's weak all the way around, so I guess she won't be much of a problem. The Justice League and their future…I wonder…will we get two birds with one stone?_

"Who was that?"

"That…was Cheshire. And since Aqualad's too busy with this new Martian toy, I thought I'd give it a try. To see who the mole is…I have no idea. Do you…maybe want to help me?"

"…Sure…If you help me with something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He grinned widely.

~*~BACK~*~AT~*~THE~*~RANCH~*~

Megan dialed her newly acquired iPod and set it to the song she wanted. Bobbing her head up and down, she began to dance like an out-of-style mom would to _Jump, Jive, and Wail_.

**Stranger, I've known you for so long**

Outside, on the rocks that lined the sparkling waters just beyond the underground base, sunset was setting in. Wally and Dick sat in mutual silence, both not daring to say a word. But it wasn't awkward. It was…_punctual _silence that was much needed to mull over thoughts and get points ironed out that would be needed for the inevitable argument the absence of noise was prolonging.

**I found you lost with a compass in the fog**

Dick had too many questions. Who was this 'devil?' Why did Wally have to make a deal with him? And over all…who really was Wally West?

**Stranger, you know me too much**

One thing was for sure, Batman was going to kill him. He had given away his secret identity merely because he thought the speedster was his friend. How ridiculous, how stupid, how juvenile, how…how sad? The only person he had trusted immediately from the get-go…had betrayed him.

**Illusionary-self had not been touched**

It was surprising he even trusted the redhead at all. Dick was very reserved. He was so good at keeping his feelings on the inside, at shedding his emotions, quipping himself with emotional immunity very much like a second skin.

**Until you**

It was there that Wally had given him the injection and the matching stabilizer. Why? Because Robin was getting too close. He came to the conclusion Wally was the mole before Kaldur had even started looking.

**Humming Hallelujah in the dark**

Robin hadn't even mentioned it to the speedster. Why would he? That would be suicide, despite their past friendship.

**Whispered poems leave you to be**

Hmm…past friendship…

**Humming Hallelujah in the night**

Was that really what they only shared now? A past friendship?

**The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall**

He had never seen it coming…

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

And he internally beats himself up for it.

**Stranger, you've followed me so far**

For not being suspicious.

**Until the roads converges, as did the stars**

For not being prepared for a situation like this.

**Stranger, the moon looks blue tonight**

For not seeing this debacle coming…

**Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight**

But Dick was nothing if not a quick thinker. And right in the middle of all of that shock and alarm and betrayal, he had thought up a plan.

**Humming Hallelujah in the dark**

A plan that, despite other interventions, was going…well, to say the very least.

**Whispered poems leave you to be**

He just wished it wasn't so…

**Humming Hallelujah in the night**

That it all didn't have to end like this...

**The sun might rise, as sometimes it does fall **

But when one has deep roots in the hero business, nothing will ever end like it's supposed to…

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

The blood covering the dirty floor…the bones sprayed in uncanny positions, in shattered cracks…loud, bloodcurdling screams and a child's beseeching cries for his parents to wake up…all of it, all of that barbarous scene was never supposed to exist…

**Humming Hallelujah in the dark**

But it had to. It had to exist. How many other lives would've been ruined had the Boy Wonder not been in acting service?

**Whispered poems leave you to be**

And just like that adversity, this one would be just as challenging to over come.

**Humming Hallelujah in the night**

But in the end, he would defeat this.

**The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall**

It would make him stronger, but…he would lose someone else.

There was a noise of movement from Wally's end,

"Dick, I…"

**Hallelujah**

_AN:_

_This is so horrible short. REVIEW!_

_You don't need an account, (like Tiger Woods and Nike always say) just do it! Please?_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please, don't remind me.

_Hello, WORLD! Sorry, I've been working on assorted one-shots for different fandoms in my absence here. Believe it or not, since it is summer, I update SOMETHING every day, or, if that doesn't work out, every two days. But today I spent the whole day reading, so I'm surprised this even got done. And I've lately been obsessing with a new fandom I've let into my heart. (Does that make me sound like a fangirl, or what?) It's Meet the Robinsons. And I can hear it now, you people are like "Oh, that lame movie?" Yes, that lame movie. I remembered watching it with my Uncle and my brother, and that my brother really liked it, though to me it looked stupid. But now that I actually pay attention, it's like, WHOA. Disney, you have outdone yourself this time! I actually did not see the whole Lewis-is-Wilbur's-dad-thing coming. And it's interesting to explore a relationship like that: being friends with your son from the future who's older than you are. It's a very interesting concept. Along with hats taking over the Earth, but that is for another day, my dearies. Now enjoy whatever my mind decided to puke upon this computer screen._

_PS: All of my characters say "Glob" instead of the other word, because that would be breaking the Ten Commandments to take his name in vain. Now, please, before anyone complains about that in a review, remember who can kill Robin on a whim in this story. Uh-huh. That's right. Me. _

Chapter V

"Dick, I…" he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm really sorry."

"Why? Why did you do it, Wally?" he shook his head, "Glob!" he let the side of his hand cradle his brow, "I told you about my parents, my identity, my problems, everything! You're the closest anyone has ever come to knowing me! Video gaming sessions, skating, bowling, sporting events, barbeques, sleepovers, everything; was everything we've ever done been a lie? Do I even know you at all?"

"Dick…don't say stuff like that. It's scary."

"But it's the truth, isn't it? You went through so many measures to keep me quiet…you should've trusted me, Wally. Even if I wanted to, do you think I would've been able to tell anyone, after everything we've been through?" He slid the hand upward and it clasped his forehead as he swayed his head from side to side. He released another curse word substitute.

"Why are you acting so calm right now? Why aren't you attempting to kill me, huh? Why not go and get the job done with already? That's what you wanted."

"I never wanted any of this!" Wally suddenly shouted, oncoming tears ripping at his voice. His shout was so loud, it stunned the little bird for a moment before his scowl resumed.

"Did you…were you…ever really my friend? Was this all just – a mission or –"

"Please. Don't talk like that. It was never–"

"Glob! I trusted you, I acted like Dick around you! I felt _comfortable_ too. Only Roy and Bruce ever made me feel like that."

"Please, I–"

"You don't understand. What you've done is irreversible. This isn't just about me and you. It's never just been about me and you. Everyone, this is about the sake of the world, not just a pseudo-friendship. Who knows what else you've told them about us? About the League? Why? Why did you do this?"

"I know – I know, it was stupid! But I had my reasons!"

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"…I can't tell you."

"Well, isn't that awfully convenient."

"I'm just really, _really_ sorry. Could you forgive me?"

"Hah." Robin laughed bitterly, "Funny. I did that the moment it happened."

His eyes widened, "What? Really?"

"Well, I'm just like that. I probably shouldn't be like that – but I want you to be sincere. I want it so much, maybe I've even convinced myself you are. I don't trust very easily, so when I do, it's kind of hard to get rid of it. Though, believe you me, I _am _trying. But for now, I'll hear you out. So you better get to explaining your reasons now before you've lost it again."

"Well…"

~*~HAHA~*~CLIFFHANGER~*~

"So, how long do you think that'll take?" Conner asked, popping the can of a vanilla coke and taking a swig as he half-heartedly watched the blonde's search.

"It wouldn't take as long if you were _actually_ helping me…" she reminded him as she slid her thin fingers along the keyboard, whisking her hands across the black, shiny keys because of her refusal to type on the home row.

"What's this…?" she smiled as she clicked on the server that had some encrypted files surrounding it. With a few more expertly strokes of a mouse and clicks of a key, she dug into the database of the hidden server. Once she was finally able to access the widgets of the server, a password was still needed to actually be let in. She tried 1-2-3-4, she tried Password, she tried asdfghjkl, she even tried SniperIX, but none of it worked. She smiled for a split second, then typed in A-r-t-e-m-i-s. Surprisingly, it let her in. Even more surprising, was the data that was stored on the server.

~*~HOW~*~BOUT~*~THEM~*~APPLES~*~

Megan was baking heart-shaped cookies in the kitchen, when Artemis approached her.

"Well you've been awfully – um, what's the word, means the opposite of PMS – happy, that's it, you've been awfully happy today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't noticed…" she giggled, taking the tray out of the oven and placing it to cool on the countertop. She dusted her hands off and smiled proudly at her work.

"Does this have anything to do with Fish-Boy?"

"Maybe…"

"You know that's extremely dangerous…a relationship like that on a team like this."

"W-what do you mean?"

"There's someone on this team who's not telling us the truth. If you were to say, take said person to Homecoming…don't you think the night could end…I don't know, badly?" M'gann's innocuous expression fleeted as she stared at Artemis with sharp eyes.

"What are you insinuating, here, Artemis?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, I'm just saying, a mole on our team could be pretty bad…"

"Are you accusing _me _of being the mole? I have a great thing going on here why would I mess that up? You know I don't want to go back to Mars and have to deal with that civil war against the white and green Martians!"

"Oh, no, of course not, I know you wouldn't even dream about betraying us, but…" she sighed, "Someone else is searching for the mole. Robin, I wager. So, if it's not me, it's not Robin – and it's obviously not you…That just leaves Conner, Kaldur, and Wally."

"Wally?"

"Pfft," she laughed, "I take that back, no way Wally could pull of something like that. He's too much of a loud-mouth to keep any good secrets. So, that narrows it down to Kaldur and Conner."

"But, surely Kaldur wouldn't do anything like that! Atlanteans are very amiable people. He wouldn't know anyone down there to make a deal with."

"Well, all I know is that Robin was searching…meaning something about that injection is a little fishy…"

"Please don't make this a bad CSI joke relating to Kaldur. That would just _really _ruin the cryptic mood."

"Wait," Artemis turned to her, shock illuminating her features, "You know what CSI is?"

"Yeah, when Connor's not watching the fuzzy stuff, that's normally what's on. We watch it together." She explained as she blew on the cookies for a final time and broke out the pink sprinkles from the pantry.

"Oh?" Artemis asked, her dark lips in some sort of a pout. She crossed her arms across her chest and transitioned her weight from one foot to the other, "Is that some sort of tradition…I mean, you guys _do _have a lot of time together. Here. Alone. With no one around. It would be easy for the two of you…"

"The two of us…" she dusted the sparkly powder over the fair cookies. She picked up another jar containing thicker stuff.

"The two of you…"

"You know, Kaldur's around here a lot." She added as she evenly sprinkled sugary, heart-shaped chunks on to the batch.

"Yeah. But, I mean, he's normally training or…you know, doing things Kaldurs do."

"Listen. I know you don't like it when I do this, but…" she calmly put down the sprinkles and straightened out her apron. Then she hugged her chest and released a fangirl shriek.

"What the h–"

"Kaldur said yes!"

"Yes to what, what the–"

"To going with me to Homecoming!"

"Is that so…"

She stopped smiling for a split second and tilted her head,

"You don't seem so happy about that."

"What about Conner?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know he likes you, too."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Wait–" jaw dropped to the floor, "Don't tell me you don't notice it."

"Notice what?"

"Oh, COME ON!" she waved her hand around flamboyantly to exaggerate her point, "He literally throws himself at you! And you – I thought you were doing it back."

"Well, I'll admit, for a time I thought he was exceptionally good-looking, but that's just looks. He's – he's–" she picked up one of her cookies and smiled, "He's more like a crunchy cookie. He's very rough on the outside, and he's not very stable, I – I don't think he'd make a very good – well, you know."

"You know you can say the word boyfriend without anyone scolding you here, ya know."

"Actually, I was going to say mate, but we only say that on Mars. Some people here take it the wrong way. But, yes, I did mean boyfriend. He's just…going through some stuff. With Superman, with his identity, with his anger issues…I just – I don't like to be around that kind of stuff."

"You mean just because he's going through some angst, you're going to trash him altogether?"

"Oh, no, Superboy is a very good friend, but…I see no spark."

"But he named himself _Conner _for you. And you saved him from that creepy brain-guy. Don't you think maybe that means anything?"

"Artemis, when you came in here I didn't expect you to question my love life."

"You're WHAT? Ew, please, do not use that vernacular. Seriously. Don't. Anyways, I'm just suggesting what's best for you. I mean, Conner, he's as good as they come. Sure, he's going through some stuff right now, but if you're there with him through it, well, you'll see how amazing he is. He's just full of a – a wonder that no one else could possess. He has an interesting take on life; he sees things through a different pair of eyes. With him, the possibilities are endless. And he's not as smug as some of the other choices of our little group here. He's also – you know, go those _muscles_...Mhmm…"

Megan gave her a side-glance.

"Anyways, my point is, he'd make a very good boyfriend. And he's crazy about you."

"As a Martian, I'm very in touch with nature." She claimed bluntly, the statement seeming to have no relevance to the topic.

"Alright, uh, want a medal or something? What does that have to do with Conner?"

"Superboy…he…he's _unnatural_."

Artemis couldn't believe her ears.

"You won't date him 'cause he's a _clone_?"

"I'm going to Homecoming with Kaldur." She restated, her tone staccato and icy. She took her cookies off the tray and placed them onto a plate. Artemis couldn't help but bark out a bitter laugh,

"You're still hung up on the fact he's a clone?" the laugh was loud, and had a certain ring to it, "Little Miss Sunshine is being…well, what's the word…racist? You're so typical."

"I just like Kaldur and–"

"Wait, how long ago did you find out Conner was a clone?"

"Um…a week ago?"

"And you've already moved onto another guy? Whoa, way to be callous, there."

"I think Kaldur's just…_natural_, that's all."

"Hey, are you sure you're a green Martian? Because right now you're acting like a stuck-up white one."

"Artemis! How _dare _you!"

"What? Am I now not going to get any of your cookies now? Big WHOOP-DA-FRICKIN-DO! They look like crap anyways." Megan gave her a disbelieving glare as she stormed out of the kitchen. And as she was rushing into the hallway adjacent, lo and behold, she ran into everyone's favorite Kryptonian look-alike.

_AN:_

_Hey, punks! This is late, because I was working on it last night, but, unfortunately fell asleep. Yeah, aren't I competent or what? And my mouth has been on catch phrase-repeat lately. I find myself just blurting out "That is an excellent question." Or "Got it memorized?" or "As if!" or "Where's Perry?" or "Not whelming." Or just, ya know, catch phrases. Why? That is an excellent question. Anyways, I hope that comment Artemis made didn't offend anyone. I mean, I'm a quarter Irish, a quarter German, two percent Japanese, and forty-nine percent Cuban. But I look white, so, if I'm offending anyone, it's me. Where's Perry? And in a couple hours I'll be leaving to go to a friend's house for a sleepover and the day after that we're headed to Six Flags to meet up with some other people. Sooooooo, expect an update either really late tomorrow, or the day after that._

_Now. Review. Do it. Do it now. If you don't review I'll blow up the tri-state area dam! Got it memorized? _


End file.
